


wake up with the sunrise

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, DreamWidth Prompt, F/M, Gen, Sleeping (Literally) With the Enemy, Waking Up In Bed With the Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Slowly, Xenia turns to find herself face-to-face with Will.





	wake up with the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't realize I'd never posted this one. A dreamwidth prompt response, expanded a little bit from its original commentfic form. 
> 
> Random(ish) title from "What Is and What Should Never Be," by Led Zeppelin.

Xenia wakes up in a bed. A bed with actual _pillows_ and a _comforter_. She sits up and stretches her arms overhead as she lets out a yawn. Her hand brushes against something—no, make that _someone_.  
  
Slowly, Xenia turns to find herself face-to-face with Will.   
  
She opens her mouth to scream but Will cuts her off with a low chuckle.  
  
"Well-rested?"  
  
Xenia scrambles back against the headboard, clutching at the blanket. "What's the meaning of this?" she demands, in an officious tone.  
  
Will ignores her and tugs the blanket out of her hands. "I want to see you."

Will discards the blanket, exposing her naked body. The crisp, processed air—and something in his eyes—chills her, raising goosebumps on her skin.


End file.
